


Forgot To Tell You Something

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Sara is pacing after the battle against Mallus and contemplating where her and Ava stand now.





	Forgot To Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

> My first AvaLance story so please be kind. My beta wanted more (as usual) but this was where I wanted to end it. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Sara didn’t know what to do now. Ava knew Sara loved her. Their goodbye had been a formality; there were Time Bureau agents around. She couldn’t tell her that she loved her as Ava left. Sara was pacing in the cramped jump ship. She was trying to decide whether she should call Ava or not when Gideon spoke.

“Captain Lance, Ava is calling you.” The AI spoke. 

“Thank you, Gideon, patch her through.” Sara said as she sat down in the driver’s seat of the jump ship. 

“Hello Captain Lance.” Ava said. Sara silently sighed, this was a business call. 

“Hello Director Sharpe.” Sara said.

“There’s something I forgot to tell you in the Wild West.” Ava said.

“Oh? What’s that?” Sara asked.

“I love you too.” Ava said with a grin.

“How about you come over?” Sara asked with a smug grin on her face.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” Ava said, her grin matching Sara’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
